


My life is like a video game

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Based in ocarina of time, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Flashbacks, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Ganondorf being Ganondorf, Hate to Love, Kidnapping, Monsters, Psychological Torture, References to Depression, Saving the World, Slow Build, Talking Link, The Triforce, True Love, Witches, lost princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: An eleven year old girl has distinctive memories of playing with a ten year old beautiful light brown haired, blue eyed girl in a royal looking courtyard but her family always told her it was merely a dream. A child's fantasy.Now, seven years later, a bullied eighteen year old girl, she finds her favourite video game on the Nintendo 64 and decides to play it, hoping to gain some nostalgia.What she didn't expect was for the game to literally suck her in.





	1. I used to love this game!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I've been working on, on wattpad.

Being eighteen and at college was annoying and time consuming. It took up a huge amount of your life and it was very rare that you got time to yourself. I didn't really have many friends but that was mostly because I didn't trust people, I'd grown up being bullied and something had happened recently that had brought back all those tragic childhood memories.

I'd fallen in love, stupid move I know but I had and I actually thought that I could trust him but clearly I was wrong. He used me for his own selfish pleasure and then cheated on me. After that I'd tried avoiding socialising with people as best as I could, other than my best friend, Chloe.

I sat at a table in the college canteen, my light brown hair side braided out of my face so that I could focus on my game. I wore a olive green shoulder-less shirt with light blue skinny jeans and black leather boots.

I sat at the back of the room on my Nintendo DS playing Phantom of the hourglass, I was currently taking on the temple of courages boss, Crayke whilst I waited patiently for Chloe to finish her final class. We did different courses, I was studying Psychology and Chloe was studying animal care, which meant one of us often finished before the other.

I died once again and I grumbled out in annoyance. I threw my head back and sighed out, I really must be tired if I can't beat this boss. I hadn't been sleeping because I'd been having these strange dreams about some big troll looking guy and well...I can't really remember the rest but I knew it wasn't good!

I glanced over, seeing my black haired, brown eyed best friend making her way through the cafeteria. Her brown eyes were currently glaring over at my ex and his friends. They were causing trouble as always.

Chloe was wearing a black veil brides T-shirt and black skinny jeans and dark brown leather boots. Her brown eyes were enhanced by obsidian black makeup. Her dyed black hair was worn up in a high, rocker style ponytail.

"What time did you finish?"Chloe finally asked me as she made it to my table.

"Over a hour ago, I've just been playing phantom of the hourglass whilst I've been waiting for you."I answered her with a half hearted smile whilst keeping my eyes on the screen as I saved my game.

"I see douchebag is still being...well douchebag."Chloe spoke whilst gesturing towards my ex and his friends.

"Did you expect anything less?"I raised a brow at her as I closed my DS and met her gaze.

I watched as she pretended to be deep in thought before she quickly shook her head.

"Nope not really."She chuckles out softly."So what's the plan? We going to yours or mine?"

"Well I've got to go through some of my old things. My parents have been nagging me about it. You could come and help out if you want."

"Yeah sure."Chloe didn't even hesitate.

I smiled at her as I unzipped my bag and put my DS inside before I zipped it back up and threw it over my shoulder.

As we started heading for the door someone quickly jumped into our path and blocked us.

"Hey. I was just wondering, when you were dating you know who, did you actually believe he could love someone like you?"A short blonde haired, blue eyed girl named Abby, aimed out her question to me.

I gulped slightly, not from fear more from the fact I hated the subject she was referring to.

"Move."Chloe ordered her, carelessly.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her."Abby snapped out in reply to Chloe whilst gesturing to me.

"Yeah I did..."I started off answering her in a quiet tone.

Abby started laughing at me before she shook her head mockingly. Chloe glared at Abby with fury radiating off her.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you?"Abby continued to mock.

"I said."I almost yelled out to her, gaining the attention of other students."Yes I did think he loved me. You want to know why? Because I wasn't like you and your friends. I actually took pride in myself."

There were numerous laughs and Oooo's to be heard in the cafeteria as I barged past her with Chloe, who was trying to stifle her laughter. I made sure to roughly bash her shoulder in the process to state a point.

"I can't believe you just did that..."Chloe chuckles out as we head towards the bus stop.

"I was tired of being treated like a doormat."I sigh out to her.

She respected that and I respected her for her loyalty towards me. Her defence against Abby, hadn't gone unnoticed.

It took us over a hour to get back to my house on the bus, even though it was relatively quiet traffic. We didn't really talk on the bus, we never did, we both just listened to music.

Once we were at my house, we carelessly threw our college stuff to the side and chilled out for a few minutes. Chloe was always at my house so she acted like she lived here.

After getting something to drink we decided to go threw my old things. It was mostly clothes from when I was younger but the absence of baby clothes didn't go unnoticed. Perhaps they were already gone.

"What's this?"Chloe snapped me out of my thoughts."Its made of silk."

She held up a cloth, it seemed like something a child would have as a blanket. It was black silk with a golden symbol on it. The symbol looked like a birds wings and claws. A triangle with a smaller triangle inside seemed to be towering over it.

"I have no idea."I replied as I gently took the cloth from her.

The more I looked over it, I couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped my lips.

"What?"Chloe seemed genuinely confused.

"This is the Wingcrest. It's the crest of the royal family of Hyrule."I answer her with a small smile on my lips as I, moved the cloth to the keep pile.

"The what and the what?"Chloe seemed genuinely confused by my words.

"It's from Legend of Zelda. It's the same symbol that Link has on his shield."I explain to her with a soft laugh.

"Oh! Geez, how long have you been obsessed with that game?"Chloe questioned me curiously.

"For as long as I can remember...is it weird of me to say that I see it as my life?"

"A little..."Chloe responds with a careless shrug.

I then pulled out an old console which just so happened to be my old Nintendo 64. There was still a game inside the slot from when I'd last played it and it was....it was Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time...

"Holy shit! I used to love this game!"I quickly exclaimed in excitement.

Chloe looked over at me, noticing the game and console, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised that it's Legend of Zelda?"Chloe chuckled out to me.

I gently traced the game cartridge, only to gasp as I was hit with something, strange. I could hear two people speaking.

_*Flashback*_

"What do you mean I've got to go? Sister, I can't go. I'm older than you, you need me. Let me help him, I can stop them!"What sounded like my voice squeaked out, I sounded young.

"No. You must go, you're in danger. He'll come straight for you, this is for your own good."An Unknown voice spoke up.

"But what about you!"I sounded like I was crying.

"I'll be okay but I've had a vision. I've seen what will happen to you if you stay. It's down to our hero to save us, not you sister. Now go with the witches."

_*End of flashback*_

"Lauren, Are you okay?"Chloe questioned me curiously.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine..."I breathed out softly as I placed the console back down.

"Lauren. You're wor--"

Before she could finish her phone went off and she sighed heavily as she read the message.

"My dads outside. I've got to go. We'll talk about this tomorrow."Chloe sighed out heavily.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine. I'm definitely going to be playing this all night again."

We both walked downstairs to the front door where Chloe then stopped and turned to me.

"I'll See you at college tomorrow Lauren."

I nodded in response as she left out of the door and got into her dads blue citron.

After they'd drove off, I rushed back upstairs and tuned the Nintendo 64 into the tv before I quickly turned it on.

I waited for a while until it finally seemed like it was working. Instead of bringing up the usual game file screen, a white static was shown with black words that read.

_**"Ah, you've finally decided to return."** _

My eyes furrowed at the screen before it moved on and more writing appeared.

_**"It has been seven years. Hyrule is mine. Their hero has been gone for seven years since he opened the door to the sacred realm. Now, after seven years. You're finally mine."** _

I gulped slightly at the console before I started to feel strange, weak almost. I noticed that my arms had started to almost pixelate and fade away. It went from my arms to my legs, to my body.

Then everything turned black.


	2. This is impossible...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren wakes up in a whole new world where people seem to know her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been so busy and tired that I've only just got around to writing this!

_*Dream*_

"That wasn't funny."I pouted out as I looked down at my drenched deep purple dress.

"It's kinda funny."The younger girl chuckles out to me.

The blue eyed brunette was wearing a beautiful dress. The dress itself was a psychedelic purple near the torso and white with a tint of pink at the skirt section. Her sleeves were a light shade of blue with golden bracelets. A golden belt was tied around her stomach and a golden neckless with a rupee red jewel was worn around her neck. The royal crest of Hyrule was printed into her dress. Her light brown hair was covered by a pink and white hood that held a golden emblem resembling the Triforce.

My now ruined dress was a pine green with a leather brown belt and a chocolate brown skirt section, similar to the younger girls with the royal crest printed into it but longer and matching that of a lower class. The dress trailed behind me and my sleeves were long, dangling down my arms. The thing that showed that I clearly wasn't from a lower class was the golden jewels worn on my head like a crown, a rupee green stone was imbedded inside of the jewels, just like the other girls red stone. My light brown hair was worn freely down my shoulders and was now wet.

The younger, light brown haired beauty had pushed me into the town's moat as a prank, so I was now sat drenched in the moat whilst she held a hand out for me.

"Come on Lauren, we best get home before dark otherwise father will begin to worry."Her words rang out.

I gently took her hand but instead of letting her pull me up out of the water, I decided that I'd pull her in, causing her to squeal out in surprise.

"OH MY DIN! HOW COULD YOU!"She exclaimed once she was now drenched alongside me.

I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped my pink lips at her reaction. She was now just as soaked as I was. I'd got her good.

"Sister... In your dream, why did the fairy boy from the forest have to go by himself?"I questioned her in a gentle tone of voice.

"Link? The boy who came to see me yesterday?"Her voice was sweet as she replied.

"Yes. Him. The boy I was playing with."I continue on.

"I wish I knew the answer to your question Lauren but fate is how it is. Nobody can change what is meant to be."

"You two girls better get back inside castle town walls. Hyrule field gets dangerous at night."A guard called to us both from the wooden bridge.

We both looked up at him with our baby blue puppy eyes as we both slowly stumbled around, attempting to climb out of the moat.

"Wait... Princess Zelda--

_*Present time*_

"Wake up..."A female voice spoke out to me.

I dived up, probably a little too quickly as I found my vision rather dizzy pretty quickly.

My eyes quickly scanned around my surroundings, fear brewing within me once I realised that I didn't know where I was and that it was almost completely pitch black. It was a barn with the usual farming utensils, a few cows and horses in stalls. Hay bales lay around here and there. I noticed a chicken loose around too. It didn't smell too bad considering it had cows and horses so it could be worse but it didn't smell the freshest.

A young pretty girl around my age with long copper shimmer shaded hair, pointy elf like ears and deep dark blue eyes was knelt beside me with a lantern, a bucket of water and a rag which I'd just realised that she was dabbing on my forehead.

Her clothes looked like that of a peasants, no offence to her. They looked like rags. Her clothes were a white shirt that was pretty dirty with a brown belt that was holding up a long psychedelic purple skirt and a brown apron that was keeping her skirt clean. A yellow scarf was worn around her neck, it seemed old and worn out.

Out of shock and mostly fear, I slapped her hand away from me and quickly scurried back and away from her.

"Hey! Don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you."The girl spoke in a sweet tone of voice.

I blinked a few times at her in reply, she didn't realise my circumstances right now didn't she? It felt like I was only in my bedroom trying to play zelda five minutes ago and now I'm in a barn... with a rouge chicken and a strange girl.

"You're Lauren, right?"The girl continued to creep me out further.

"Yes..."I replied, hesitation clear in my voice.

"I'm Malon... don't you remember me?"Her voice was gentle as she looked over at me.

I blinked a few times as I tried to register what she was saying to me. Her name was Malon... I was in a ranch. The last thing I remember was being in my room and waking up here... no, I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming right?

"You don't remember me, do you?"She continues on to me.

I stared at her with a blank expression as I continued to try and figure out what she was talking about.

"You came here with Link seven years ago. You guys were close, I introduced you to Epona."Malon continued to explain further."I taught you her song."

What she was saying couldn't be true, I was either dreaming or being pranked but all this seemed too real.

"That's impossible..."I muttered out mostly to myself as I stared at her.

"What's impossible?"Malon seemed genuinely confused as she gently tilted her head at me.

"Malon... where...um... where am I?"I asked her, worried about her answer.

"Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule... don't you remember?"Malon informs me, her eyes filling with concern."Do you even remember Link or Zelda?"

I quickly darted up from my place on the floor of the barn and rushed out of the barn door.

I was greeted by the sight of a rather large house, a field with a race track and some hurdles and what looked like a tower in the distance. The whole ranch was surrounded by a spiked wall and there was a small hill that led down to the exit. The whole design was exactly the same as on the game.

"No! No! No! This is impossible! What am I doing here! This is impossible!"I almost screamed out as a few tears ran down my face from the fear.

"Shush! Shush! You'll wake u--"

Before she could finish a rather angry yet kinda small man came stomping out from the house. He had short brown hair, bushy eyebrows and a rather large moustache. His eyes were wild and slightly red underneath and his clothes looked straight up ridiculous. It was a red waistcoat with a yellow zip, a blue and white harlequin diamond, patterned shirt underneath, white leggings and a white frilly jester collar.

I was very tempted to laugh but he seemed angry enough as it is so I kept my mouth shut as he marched over to me.

"Malon! Why didn't you tell me that she was awake! The great Ganondorf wanted me to inform him of her condition the moment she woke up!"This man ranted away.

"Ganondorf? The troll looking guy?"I questioned Malon who looked absolutely terrified of this man.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE GREAT GANONDORF!"This man suddenly raged out.

Without warning, his hand swung and hit me harshly across the face, knocking me to the ground with a rather loud thud.

Malon quickly rushes to my side, checking my face before scowling up at him with anger filled eyes.

"Link will make you pay for this when he finds out what you've done. He wouldn't let anyone har--"

Malon starts but is quickly interrupted by the man before us both.

"Malon, I, the great Ingo am not afraid of some kid that beat me in a race. I have warned you about what will happen if you continue to disobey and I assume you don't want any harm coming to those horses of yours."

Malon seemed to silence at his words but she gently helped me up and helped me back to the cold stables with her.

Once inside Malon lay me down on some fresh hay whilst she sat across from me, humming some song away to herself.

It felt like hours that I'd sat there trying not to cry to myself as I listened to Malon hum her song. I'd given up trying to work out how any of this was possible but I wasn't going to lie about my fear. Playing a game was one thing but being in one was completely different.

"You said that I came here once with Link..."I finally decided to break the silence.

My tear filled eyes raised to meet her intrigue filled ones as I spoke. She'd stopped humming for the time being.

"Yes. You did. It feels like such a long time ago."Malon sighs out heavily.

I hesitated to continue speaking to her about it but I wanted...no...I needed to know the truth and why I couldn't remember anything.

"What was I doing here with him?"

"You were both just passing by. If I remember correctly you were collecting spiritual stones."Malon answered me honestly.

I gulped to myself, trying to figure out why I didn't remember anything.

A small smile started to cross Malon's lips before she let a small giggle escape her lips at something.

"I can still remember how protective he was of you in castle town. He wouldn't let anyone he didn't know or trust near you. He was always the silent type but he didn't seem to have a problem speaking to you. TeeHee!"Malon babbles out, highly amused by her memories.

I couldn't stop the slight smile that formed on my lips at her words, I wish I remembered but this could all still just be a dream.

"Why don't I remember anything?"I decided to ask her.

Malon seemed to dwell on my question as she sat seemingly deep in thought, staring at the hay scattered across the barn floor. Silence filled the room for a good minute or two.

"Everyone assumed you were dead. You've been gone for seven years, nobody saw you after your trip to death mountain with Link. Nobody knew what had happened to you and Link never said anything."Malon explained to me as she finally met my gaze once again.

Her words only confused me more. Nobody knew what happened to me? They'd thought I was dead and Link never talked about it. Maybe link is the one with the answers. Maybe he did something? This all still seemed crazy, these were all video game characters.

"What about Link?"I continued pestering her for answers.

A almost unreadable expression appeared on her face at me mentioning Link's name. It seemed like it was a mixture between sadness and uncertainty.

"Link disappeared for seven years not long after your disappearance. He recently turned back up. He came to the ranch and beat Ingo in a race. He won Epona for it and freed her. Ingo wasn't very happy about it."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly at her words. We'd both disappeared for seven years? Was that just a coincidence or what? I decided to to question anymore about Link as it may be creepy.

I debated on asking about Ganondorf but decided against it. The least I knew about him the better. I decided to make a more friendly conversation with her.

"That song that you were humming... it was as beautiful, what was it?"

"Oh! It's a song my mother composed. I used to sing it to Epona when she was a foal. Would you like me to teach it you?"Malon seemed rather cheerful about the new topic.

"Sure..."I agreed for the sake of it.

"Okay, so it goes like this..."Malon speaks up whilst clearing her throat, getting ready to sing.

_**"Epona, Epona, Where is it you roam? Grazing among the fields, never far from home.** _

_**Epona, Epona, Can you hear this song? Singing from in my heart, all along.** _

_**Even if you're wondering far away from here, listen for this melody calling you. Remember that you have a journey to complete, I trust that you know what to do."** _

Malon then started humming away the tune gently, she was a talented singer, she shouldn't be stuck here.

_**"Even if you're galloping far away from here, listen for this melody calling you. Following the sound you will find your way to him, trust that he will know what to do.** _

_**Epona, Epona, please don't be afraid. Run fearlessly into whatever awaits.** _

_**Epona, Epona, loyal as you are. Don't you forget that home's, never far."** _

She finishes off and looks at me. I knew that she was referencing to Link in that song but I decided to keep it to myself and not point it out and embarrass her or something.

"Now, I'll teach you this song from the beginning."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	3. The Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to collect Lauren for Ganondorf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry once again, I've been super busy!
> 
> Also, sorry for the massive build up. Link will appear properly eventually.

_*Dream*_

Shivering, that's all I'd been doing all night. Maybe she was right, maybe I should've just stayed home, clearly I'm not cut out for this.

I was lay on the floor of the mountain that got surprisingly cold at night. I was lay on nothing but a jacket with another cover over the top of me. A burnt out campfire was in the middle of us. Yes. Us.

My blonde haired, blue eyed companion who worn a rather adorable tunic was currently unconscious. He seemed to have no trouble sleeping in these conditions but then again, he was from the forest.

I watched him, a warm feeling surrounding my heart at his peaceful features. It was a strange feeling. It was definitely not something I'd felt before.

How could someone so cute and so sweet be the hero of us all?

_*Present time*_

"Lauren wake up."A female voice disturbed me from my sleep.

"What... no... five more minutes mum."I mumbled out, half asleep still.

"Lauren, your not home. Wake up."The voice I'd come to realise was the same as the girl from yesterday continued.

This of course, naturally made me shoot up from where I was lay on the floor of the barn, hay stuck in my hair.

"You need to get up. The shade is on his way to collect you."Malon tells me, her voice and features filled with worry for me.

"Shade?"My voice was barely audible as I replied.

"MALON! GET TO WORK! THE SHADE WILL BE HERE SOON AND I, THE GREAT INGO WONT LOOK BAD TO THE GREAT GANONDORF."

I watched as Malon stumbled up, grabbing a bucket and rushing off to work, almost like a slave would do.

As she left me on my own in the barn, I ran a hand through my hair as my nerves started to take over me. This wasn't me, I was a fighter. I could get out of here.

That's when I felt it, my phone in my pocket. I almost cried at the feel of it as I slid it out of my pocket quickly. It still had half battery but no signal, perfect.

I walked around the barn, holding my phone in the air, hoping and praying for a signal, I know, crazy right?

That's when the bars appeared, I almost screamed from my luck. I quickly scrolled through my contacts and clicked on my best friends.

I ducked behind a stall and hid as it rang and rang until finally, Chloe answered her phone.

"Hello?"A voice lazily and groggily replied from the other side.

"Chloe!"I yell whispered in reply.

"Lauren! Jesus Christ is 8am, you've been missing for two days. Where are you?"Chloe muttered out, sounding a little more awake now.

"Okay, I'm sorry but don't laugh at me because I'm deadly serious right now."I start off to her.

"Okay..."She now sounded concerned.

"Chloe, I'm stuck inside Ocarina of Time and I'm fucking terrified. I'm locked in a barn and some guy is apparently coming to take me to Ganondorf."I whispered down the phone to her, praying and hoping that she'd believe me.

The other end fell silent for a few moments before she finally broke the silence, sounding very confused.

"What?"

"I'm stuck inside a fucking video game! Everyone seems to know me here, they speak about me being here 7 years ago."I practically exclaim down the phone to her.

"Wait... you're in zelda? That's awesome! I want to be in a video game!"She exclaims down the phone." I mean, if you're serious about this, I'd of thought that would of been your dream. That love for Link and all."

"Chloe, Igno bitch slapped me for calling Ganondorf a troll and I keep having these fucked up dreams and flashbacks that seem so real. Link isn't anywhere to be seen and I'm really scared! I don't want to be caught by Ganondorf!"I was crying at this point from my fear.

The silence now proved that Chloe knew that I wasn't lying to her, she knew I rarely cried over things.

"Hey, Hey calm down. You know these games better than anyone else I know. Where do you think you'd be safe?"Chloe questioned me in a now serious tone of voice.

"I don't know..."I continued to weep out, a complete mess.

"That's it! Link is nowhere to be seen, you need to escape and  find Link."Chloe exclaims her idea down the phone.

"Link?"I mumble out to her.

"Yeah. Link. Someone's got to know where he is. I'll go to your house and see if there's a way I can help."Chloe mutters out to me.

She was right! That's exactly what I needed to do. I could get out of here easily, I just needed to avoid--

"Ingo, I'm here for the girl."A deep male voice sounded from outside of the barn.

"Chloe, the shades here. I need to go!"

Before she could answer, I hung up the phone and quickly looked for my escape.

There was a small window at the back of the barn that I could fit through. I wasn't being anyone's slave.

I lifted myself up and attempted to push myself through the window but before I could, I felt two hands gripped my hips and pulling me back in.

"And where do you think you're going?"The dark voice from outside of the barn whispered darkly down my ear.

I felt his breath tickling against my ear and I gulped instinctively. Now was my time to fight.

"Away from you and away from that stupid, ugly troll."I replied, practically growling my words out.

A dark chuckle left the Shade who still had hold of me from behind, I couldn't even see what he looked like.

"Very funny princess. You can't escape but I admire your spirit."His dark voice whispered down my ear.

I elbowed back and pushed myself out of this person's grips. I attempted to run but he'd already grabbed my wrist, causing me to whip my gaze and meet his.

My heart almost dropped as I met his eyes. His skin was a sickly grey colour, showing that he clearly wasn't human. His hair was long and obsidian black, his fringe framing his handsomely structured yet familiar features. He had pointy ears, similar to Malon's. His eyes were a ruby red shade and illuminated the dark. His clothes were similar to links with the hat and tunic but there were dark, black and grey to be exact.

"Like what you see princess?"He cockily remarks at my reaction.

"Don't call me that and get your stupid hands off of me!"I ordered him, trying to shake off his grip.

He seemed amused by my orders but bored by my attempts to get him off. He watched for a few moments whilst rolling his.

"I forgot that you were always more for the hero."Dark mumbled out to himself.

I finally gave up trying to get him off me as it was clear that he was ten times stronger than me.

"You're Dark Link!"I exclaimed out now gaining his interest.

"Oh? And how exactly would you know who I am?"Dark questions me as his eyes darkened on me.

I just glared at him, not answering his question or showing any signs of fear towards him.

"Answer my question."It was now his turn to order me.

"No."I immediately respond to him.

A mischievous smirk crossed his lips at me reply, one that made me feel uneasy. I didn't like where this was going.

"I like you. You're not like your sister."He suddenly tells me.

Confusion fills my features at his words. My sister was here? Was the rest of my family here.

"My sister? Leanne?"I inquired to him.

It was now his time to look confused by my words. He shook his head chuckling at me.

He then roughly pulled me towards the exit of the barn whilst saying.

"Oh, you're in for a surprise."

Outside waited a jet black stallion with the same ruby coloured eyes at Dark Link. Was this supposed to be the dark version of Epona?

"Ingo. The bruises on her face, are they your doing?"Dark spoke up to the crazy new owner of the ranch.

Dark lifted me up onto the horse without little problem before he turned his attention to the ranch owner, who seemed to be trembling in fear at the shade.

That was when I noticed that Dark Link had a similar sword and shield to Link, they were just darker in colour. His shield was rested on his back and his sword was in a scabbard, safely tucked away.

I noticed that Malon was watching in the distance, fear filling her own features at the sight of Dark Link. Was this guy really that bad?

"Yes, it was I! The girl disrespected the great Ganondorf, she needed to be taught some manners."Ingo replied in attempt to defend himself.

Now was the time for me to get my own revenge on Ingo and plan my escape.

"He's lying Dark!"I exclaimed out.

Dark's eyes turned to meet mine, as I spoke up before they turned back to Ingo who looked incredibly nervous.

"He hit me because I asked who Ganondorf was."I lied talentedly.

I watched as Dark drew his sword and pointed it at Ingo, threatening him. I didn't wait around, once Ingo had fallen to the floor and neither had their attention on me, I slowly and quietly slid down off the horse and started making my way down the hill, making a run for it.

I wasn't being anyone's slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	4. I feel like a puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on the run from Dark Link on her own in Hyrule field, who could she possibly come across?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy with college! Enjoy!

I'd been running aimlessly through Hyrule field for what felt like days, It was a lot bigger in the game and yet I hadn't seen one monster, thankfully.

I'd earned myself a little break so thanks to my cadets training and tips from my brother who'd been in the army, I'd managed to set myself up a little camp in a safe area so that I could see any danger that may arise. I'd managed to light a campfire but I was still freezing.

I tried to stay awake as best as I could but I just couldn't, all the running away and fear had really worn me out. I found myself slipping into a deep sleep.

_*Dream*_

"Are you even listening to me?"I sighed out to my blonde haired, blue eyed companion.

We were walking through Kakariko village and I'd been telling him that we should stock up on supplies but it just seemed like he wasn't listening to me.

His cerulean eyes finally flicked to look at me, snapping himself out of his daydream. He'd been glaring at pretty much everyone for some reason.

"We need to stock up on supplies. You'd know that if you'd been listening to me."My voice was filled with anger as I started to walk away from him in a mood.

That was, until he grabbed my wrist and held me back, making me look up into his worry filled cerulean eyes...well more like scowl up into his beautiful eyes.

As soon as I saw the concern and worry in his eyes, my anger quickly faded, causing my features to soften. It was hard to explain my connection with this boy. All I knew was that we were both too young to be on such a dangerous journey.

"Link?"

_*Present time*_

"Hoot! Hoot! If it isn't the young adventurer again."A voice suddenly spoke, waking me up and scaring the living daylights out of me.

I dived up, realising that it was morning and my eyes searched all around me but nothing seemed to be there. That's when I finally looked upwards at the tree I'd been lay asleep against. I was met with the sight of an giant owl... a rather creepy looking one at that. This owl seemed to have giant ass eyebrows...

"Did you... did you just say that?"I questioned the owl, beginning to feel like I was slightly mad now.

"That was me. Hoot toot! "This owl spoke once again.

Okay, seriously? Where is the limit here... an owl is speaking to me.

"Okay... yeah, I'm crazy."I breathed out heavily, a hand rubbing through my hair.

"I see the young adventurer has still got a lot to learn. It seems you only remember your partner, whom you seem to be looking for."The owl continues on.

"Partner?"I mumbled out with furrowed brows.

"You are the young Lady Lauren?"The owl freaked me out with his words.

"Y-Yes..."I stuttered out, uncertainty lacing my tone.

"HOOT TOOT! Of course you are! We've been awaiting your return for seven years!"The owl blurts out.

The owl flaps his wings out slightly at the news, his head turns upside down showing his markings that somehow looked like another face.

"Wait... you know me too? How is this possible?"I decided to question this all knowing owl.

"Hoo hoot! I am Kaepora Gaebora. I've known you since you were born. You were who sent me to assist the young forest boy."This owl informs me.

My mouth fell open for a few seconds before I managed to get myself together and shake my head in disbelief.

"How could you have known me since birth? I've only just come here."I stress out as my eyes harden on him.

"All in good time! It is not my place to tell you who you are, I've been told that only you can figure it out."The owl informs me.

"Great. Of course that's the case."I mumbled out to myself.

"I have on the other hand been asked to take you to the entrance to Kokiri Forest. Hoot! Hoot!"Kaepora tells me with yet again another tilt of his head.

"Kokiri village... isn't that where--"

I start but I'm quickly cut off by the owl who's set his head back to normal now.

"Where the young hero Link was raised. It is indeed! Hoot Toot!"

Without warning the owl then took off flying, swooping down and lifting me up with him, carrying me to... well I'm guessing Kokiri village.

It took quiet a while to get there as it was on the other side of Hyrule field but let's just say by the time he'd put me down my arms felt dead and bruised.

Once I was set down, I stared over at Kaepora with annoyed features. This of course caused his head to tilt at me once again.

"I'm getting really tired of people dragging me around, carrying me and ordering me about! I feel like a goddamn puppet at this point!"I stress out to the owl with furrowed brows.

Once I turned around I was greeted by... well I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl but whoever they were, they looked... strange. I couldn't tell if they were friend or foe.

The more they approached closer, the more I realised that they looked more male but it could just be some type of disguise.

They had blonde hair that was partially hidden by some weird hooded hat, blood red eyes but not as bright as Dark Link's eyes. The rest of their features were hidden by the collar of their all body suit. Their body suit was a strange design it was all blue with a white fabric covering the torso. The white fabric had a strange red and blue eye symbol.

I turned around to look for the owl but I realised that he was gone. He'd left me here with this complete stranger, what a douche...

"Who are you?"I immediately asked this person.

"I am Sheik. One of the Sheikah that protects the royal family of Hyrule."Their voice sounded feminine which then caused me to be riddled in confusion.

"Right... well... what do you want then?"I got straight to the point, bored of everyone being so mysterious all the time.

This person didn't reply they just simply threw a Kokiri sword and shield down on the floor, making me raise a brow at them.

"The Hero of Time is in the forest temple. If you can prove yourself and find your way to the scared meadow through the lost woods, survive the forest temple and find the hero. I will tell you whatever it is you want to know."

I stared at this person, disbelief filling my features. This person expected me to know how to fight off monsters and bosses? Are they ducking serious right now?

"I c-can't.."I stuttered out, fear lacing my tone.

"You can and you will."

Before I could answer they threw something to the ground which caused a bright white flash. When my vision had cleared, Sheik had disappeared.

I took a deep breath and stared down at the sword and shield. I had two options. Fight to find Link or give up and hand myself over to Dark Link.

I'd rather fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	5. Awkward Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren encounters a familiar Kokiri child

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"I exclaimed as I ran through Kokiri Village.

The village was basically empty apart from the odd one or two people that were hid inside their homes... The problem, was the Deku shrubs that kept popping out of the water and firing things at me and on top of that was the big deku baba's that kept springing up out of nowhere.

Things that didn't seem too bad on the game but were terrifying in real life.

I panted in exhaustion from running and slashing aimlessly with my sword as I reached a random house which I quickly threw myself in for cover. The chaos was over momentarily...It was finally peaceful even if it was only for a second, that thought quickly left as soon as it came...

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BARGING INTO THE GREAT MIDO'S HOUSE?!?"

An angry yet not at all intimidating, squeaky voice yelled out at me, forcing me to turn around and meet his gaze.

It was a small man that only came to my hips with chubby, cherry red cheeks, bright blue eyes and blonde hair that was hidden by his green hat. He wore a green tunic like Link and the rest of the people that were hidden around this town. This was a Kokiri child.

"Mido?"I muttered out, confusion lacing my tone.

That's when I was hit with something strange.

_*Flashback*_

"We're looking for Saria!"I exclaimed before my blonde partner could speak, not that he would.

Mido looked from me to Link who had nodded at him in confirmation. I watched as Mido seemingly scowled at Link with detest.

"If you're looking for Saria, she's in the Lost Woods, as usual."Mido started off.

We both just simply stared at him, I had no idea where that was and I'm guessing that Link didn't either as his face seemed expressionless.

"Don't tell me you don't know where that is! The entrance is up on the cliff overlooking the village!"Mido growled out angrily.

"I know you'll get lost! Don't worry, you'll just end up back at the entrance! Harrumph!"Mido practically spat out the directions to us both. This guy was so grumpy.

Link sighed once he'd looked down at me and seen my confusion filled features, I could already read him like a book, I had to learn quickly as this guy barely spoke but I knew exactly what he was saying just by looking at him and that was.

**_Don't even ask._ **

I shrugged to myself but just before we could leave, Mido said something else which was especially for Link.

"I, the great Mido, wil never accept you as one of us!"

I glanced up at Link, seeing his hurt expression but without a word as usual, he just kept walking out of the hut.

"You're a douche mister!"Was all I called in return as I followed Link closely behind.

_*End of flashback*_

"Hey! Tall lady! Snap out of your fantasies and tell me who exactly who think you are!"Mido growled up at me.

My gaze fell back down on him, once I made eye contact with this grumpy man that was standing with a hand on his hip, tapping his foot in impatience, something inside me snapped.

My grip on the sword tightens and without realising what I was doing, I raised the blade at Mido, earning dramatic gasps from the Kokiri child.

"IS THAT...THE KOKIRI SWORD?!?! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?"

"It wasn't exactly hard but that's not the point! There are more important matters at hand here! Where is Link?"I raised my voice at the small grumpy Kokiri.

"Link? The boy without a fairy that Saria adored so much. Harrumph."His voice was still laced with a grumpy undertone.

"Uh... yeah, him I'm guessing."I mumble out a little unsure now as my memory of this game was a little hazy.

"Haven't seen him since he left Kokiri village seven years ago."Was all Mido had to say in reply.

"Ergh. You're the worst help ever."I growled out impatiently.

"But, Saria is in the lost woods as always. You should talk to her."

Something changed in Mido once he'd fallen silent, he seemed almost upset about something. His eyes were on the floor, avoiding contact with mine and he let heavy sighs escape him.

"Saria won't ever come back... But...I...I made a promise to Saria... If Link came back, I would be sure to tell him that Saria had been waiting for him... Because Saria...really... liked- "

He stopped himself as his eyes lit up again and landed back on me, clearly he had an idea.

"Hey you. If you see him...I'm sorry for being mean to him. Tell him that, too."He exclaimed almost excitedly.

"But... I don't even know where he is..."I simply mumble out in response.

A finger went up to rest on his cheek as he stared at me, his left foot was tapping. He seemed deep in thought about something.

"Do I know you tall lady? You seem familiar somehow."

"Yeah... I've been getting that a lot lately."I sighed out heavily.

He continued to stare intensely before his eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"GOOD GRIEF! IT COULDN'T BE!"

I winced slightly at his shouting but I just stared at him blankly, how on earth does everyone around here know me?

"Lauren! Everyone believed you were dead."Mido informed me.

"Yup. Been getting that one a lot too."I sighed out once again.

"You must go and find Saria! Let her know that you're alive! She's outside the forest temple! You remember how to get there right?"

"I think so..."I mumbled out to myself as I tried to remember.

He just pushed me out of his house and out to all of the monsters, seemingly without a care in the world about the fact I could die.

"Goddamn it Mido."I muttered out to myself.

I started to make my way across the deadly little stream that seemed to be hiding Deku Shrubs that clearly had nothing better to do and to the back of the house were I could climb up some vines to the entrance of the Lost woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more


	6. Saria's song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so busy with college!

I struggled to climb up the vines, they were pretty slippery but tree climbing in my youth really helped out at this point. Once I reached the top I was greeted by a giant log that I had to obviously walk through.

"Oh yeah... doesn't look like any things going to kill me in there."I mumbled out to myself with a heavy sigh.

Against my better judgement and with my hands clenched tightly around the handle to my sword and my shield, I sauntered through the darkness of the log.

I felt like a complete coward at this point, everything was terrifying to me and I was never a wimp back in my own world, so why am I here? It made no sense.

"I need to toughen up if I'm going to survive here.."I mumbled out to myself as I emerged into light.

"HOO HOO!"

My soul practically jumped out of my skin at the sudden loud Hoo's of an owl. A little scream left my lips involuntarily.

So much for toughening up.

"Hey, over here! Hoo! Hoo!"Kaepora's voice sounded to me.

My blue eyes looked towards where the voice was coming from and they finally landed on the giant owl who was sat on a tree branch. There was three different ways that I could head in. Yup, I'm so gonna get lost.

"I wish you'd stop hooting and tooting so loudly! You're going to give me a heart attack if you carry on."I raised my voice at the owl after I'd finally calmed myself down.

"Lauren... good to see you again!"Kaepora exclaimed with a excited flap of his wings for emphasis.

Clearly this owl has nothing better to do but bug me and give me a heart attack every five seconds. I'm an animal lover but he's pushing his luck.

"Listen to this! Hoot Hoot! After going through the Lost Woods, you will come upon the Sacred Forest Meadow. That is a sacred place where few people have ever walked."He informs me.

I knew just by the name that it was wear the forest temple was. That was where Link was.

I was about to open my mouth to speak but before I could Kaepora continued.

"Shhhh...What's that? I can hear a mysterious tune... You should listen for that tune too... Hoo hoo ho!"

He wasn't wrong I could hear music, familiar sounding music playing faintly in the distance.

"Listen, I don't think I can do this. I can fight these monsters, I don't even know how to start."I start babbling out to Kaepora, in attempt to reason with him.

"If you are courageous, you will make it through the forest just fine... Just follow your ears and listen to the sounds coming from the forest! Hoot hoot!"

With that, he started flapping to take off and I couldn't help but watch him fly with pleading eyes.

"Can't you just fly me to the forest temple?"I called up to him.

I obviously got no response from him which made me sigh heavily and fall to my knees on the floor. How did I even get here?

_*Flashback*_

Sucking my breath in and hardening my chest, I pulled the string of my weapon back and fired the arrow straight into the centre of the target.

"Yes! See! I told you! I'm better with this than the sword!"I exclaimed out to my blonde companion.

Link was sat on a wall, shaking his head at me whilst chuckling softly.

"Oh c'mon Link! Just because I was raised here doesn't mean I can't go out there and fight with you."I complained with a pathetic whine.

Link once again shook his head at me as his cerulean blue eyes watched my every move.

"It's too dangerous Link!! She could get hurt or worse!"His fairy squeaked out from beside him.

"Come on! Please! Nobody needs to know! I'm tired of being couped up in here all the time watching everyone else fight for us. I want to fight too."I tried to express out to him whilst flailing my arms around.

"She can't!"The fairy continued on.

I slowly moved over to him to kneel in front of the wall where he was sat, my eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

"Do you know what it's like to feel trapped? The Cucco's in Hyrule have more freedom than me. I want to go on adventures like you. I'm not like Zelda, I don't expect you to do this on your own..."My words were filled with desperation and honesty.

Link's eyes seemed to furrow, he was listening to me with intensity as I spoke to him. His eyes flicked between me and his fairy as he tried to come to a decision.

"I just want to prove to the people that I'm more than just a little girl locked away in a castle."

_*End of flashback*_

"Teehee!"

Laughter snapped me out of my little trance, causing me to push myself up off the floor and follow the sounds. They were coming from the left of me, through another dark log.

I took a deep breath and went through, being greeted by two tree stumps, one taller than the other. There wasn't any sign of anyone though. What was I expecting? I'm alone in this place.

I sighed heavily and slumped down onto the smaller stump. I want to go home but at the same time I don't. I'm so torn, this world is dangerous but I wasn't happy back at home.

I felt eyes burning into the side of my head, slowly drawing my attention towards them, with head still resting in my hands, my gaze slowly moved towards the cause of my distraction.

There was a young boy stood on the higher trunk, he looked like he was once a Kokiri child. I couldn't see his face, it was hidden by a skull mask but he had glowing, golden orbs for eyes. His clothes were made of a mixture of Thatch and leaves with a small belt around his waist which was made of... well I was hoping it was stone but it kinda looked like bones.

"Hey?"I greeted in a friendly manner, hoping this kid wasn't secretly a psychopath.

He tilted his head at me before pulling something out of his pocket. It was a flute which just caused me to raise a brow at him.

He started playing a tune on his flute, it was that familiar tune that was playing earlier. What is it with this song?

The more I listened, the more I felt compelled to hum along and then, I even started singing.

**_"What's that song? Where's it from? The forest sings along. It is scaring me, that melody. Left or right, have no sight, don't want to stay the night, where I have to go, I do not know._ **

_**And I'm still hearing that catchy song, maybe I'm supposed to hum along. Close my eyes, use my ears, make my way.** _

**_Singing_  
Dancing  
Swinging  
Humming  
Jumping  
Shouting   
Running  
Can't go away.**

**_All those leafs and those trees and these melodies they are leading me, to set me free. What I hear becomes clear, I am getting near, yes I see it now. I do know how._ **

**_It's a girl playing those melodies, hiding safe behind those giant trees, all the day waiting for me to come._ **

**_Watching_  
Listening  
Smelling  
Sitting  
Waiting  
Playing  
Feeling  
Singing that song."**

The boy stopped playing the song and then he stared at me for a few seconds before he hopped down of the higher trunk and sauntered over to me.

"You know Saria's song?"He finally spoke up.

I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't even know what to say, I didn't know the song, I didn't even know why I sang along.

"We should be friends! It seems all of Saria's friends are passing through here today!"The kid continued on."I'm skull kid!"

He held his little hand out for me and being polite, I gently shook his hand with a small smile on my lips also.

"Nice to meet you skull kid. I'm Lauren."I introduced myself back to him.

"Wait! Your Link's friend!"He exclaimed excitedly.

I sighed out heavily at that, I'm getting real sick of everyone knowing me.

"Hey! Link's here too you know! He went to the forest temple earlier today! I could show you the way!"Skull kid exclaimed excitedly.

He then pulled my hand and pulled me off the tree stump and lead me back through the log.

Finally someone knew me and was actually helpful about the matter and it was a kid. I don't understand the logic of this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	7. Getting some sense and courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull kid sets Lauren on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been super busy and ill

"Hey kid wait up!"I called out to skull kid.

He was leading me through the maze of the forest, through all the different tree trunks and I almost began to wonder if I was just stupid because he seemed to know exactly where to go.

"Skull kid!"I called out as I rounded a corner.

I fell straight into the kid but managed to keep on my feet thankfully. The kid pointed forward towards some gates.

"The forest temple is straight through there. This is the sacred meadow, only special people manage to find this place."Skull kid speaks up to me.

"Only special people huh? I guess that makes you special."

"Teehee! It made you special once too."

I paused at that, inwardly groaning out of frustration from the situation if found myself in.

"Now, once you've gone through here you'll find yourself in a maze, it's not a difficult maze though, it's pretty simple. Then you'll find the forest temple."Skull Kid explains to me.

"Wait, you said it was just through here."I muttered out, not liking the sound of this maze.

"It's easy, you'll do it. Bye! Hope you find Link!"Skull kid exclaims.

I watched with disbelief filled eyes as this kid just ran off, leaving me alone in this god awful forest.

I took a few steps forward towards the gates in front of me, only to jump straight out of my skin when something jumped out of the ground in front of me.

I let my gaze fall on the creature, it howled up at the moon and I felt my heart drop at the sight, it looked just like what we'd designed a werewolf to look like.

The beast began to approach me on all fours, its teeth showing in a snarl and drool dripping from its lips.

"Shit, shit, shit."I muttered out as I slowly stepped away from it.

Once it had nearly approached me, it raised up onto two feet, a deep growl emitting from its throat.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you... I really like dogs and wolves."I spoke up to the creature.

The creature seemed to watch me with shadowed over eyes, a tilt of its head was given in response.

"Here, how about if I do this?"My voice was shaken as I spoke to the creature before me.

I kneeled down onto one knee and bowed my head down in submission to the animal before me.

"I understand that this is your home and I'm trespassing but there's someone in here that I need to see."I speak up to the creature, hoping it understands.

I'd always been an animal lover, so I tried to avoid harming any animal as much as I possibly could.

Once I looked, I noticed that the strange creature had disappeared, I'd only just realised how viscous wolfos were in real life.

My eyes landed on some rocks and flexible looking sticks in the distance near the gates, and something inside me, made me run towards them.

  
_*Flashback*_

Swords clashed, making a loud echoed metallic sound throughout the court yard.

"Oh come on Link? Is that all you've got? Or are you going easy on me?"

A smirk appeared on the blondes face at that and I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips at his face.

"You're both doing well but how about we try something else?"A strangely dressed guard spoke up to us both."Out in the open, you have to learn to craft things, such as bows for hunting."

"You couldn't possibly mean a makeshift bow Impa?"The pretty almost blonde spoke up from her seat on the steps.

"That is exactly what I mean Princess Zelda."Impa confirmed to the young girl.

I side eyed the boy beside me who offered me a gentle smile in reassurance, it was strange, I didn't know this boy yet I was willing to follow him and trust him with my life.

"I can't harm a animal Impa, that's completely against my spirit."I spoke up to the guard.

"She's right Impa, it's against her spirit as much as it's against mine to leave the spiritual stones to fall into Ganondorf's grasp."Zelda speaks up in my defence.

"No need to be drastic young princess."Impa spoke up to Zelda.

"It's my job to protect the wildlife of Hyrule, I couldn't possibly harm a creature."I spoke up again.

"Sometimes it's necessary out there Lauren. Sometimes the only option is to kill or be killed."Impa informs me.

_*End of flashback*_

"Kill or be killed."I mutter out to myself.

I gently held the rocks in my hands before I stuffed them into my pocket for later and picked up the sticks.

"I need some type of string or rope."I mumbled out to myself.

Luckily enough, I'd actually found some Nylon type of rope earlier on, it wasn't exactly the same but it was as good as I could get.

I sat there on the floor, making the holes to weave the rope through on the stick, once I'd managed that, I tied it so that it was tight so it had the spring but not tight enough to snap.

I stood myself back up and looked around, time to test this thing out. I noticed what seemed to be a Skulltula on a tree up high. Perfect.

I grabbed the stone out of my pocket and placed it in the centre of the rope.

"Time to see if I'm as good as these stupid memories say."I muttered out to myself.

I took a deep breath and straightened myself up, pulling back the rope and taking aim, I released the breath and took another.

It was silent, completely silent. The only sounds emitting from the forest were the sounds creaking of crickets and the singing of birds, it was a peaceful and soothing sound and as difficult as it was to admit right now, I actually preferred this place to my home, there was just something about Hyrule that made me want to stay and I don't know what it is. Maybe I'll never know.

All those thoughts pushed aside I released the stone and it fired forward, landing in the dead centre of the skulltula's body which caused it to fall from the tree and straight down to the ground.

"Whoa..."I breathed out to myself.

"HOOT! HOOT! Very impressive!"That familiar owl exclaimed.

I jumped out of my skin once again at the owls loud interruption. It just seemed to keep doing this to me.

My gaze slowly turned to the stairs that lead up to what seemed to be the small maze, I noticed the owl sat on the tree beside it.

"Are you just following me and not helping or something?"I protest out.

"You're progressing well enough on your own."The owl informs me.

"Yes, I made a kid show me the way and I made a makeshift bow. I'm doing marvellously."I muttered out sarcastically.

"Just this small maze which is easily conquered and then you'll have reached the forest temple!"The owl exclaims as he flies away.

"I guess it's now or never then..."I mumbled out to myself.

I rested the bow around my shoulders and chest with the shield so that I didn't have to carry it everywhere, it would make climbing easier too.

I rushed up the stairs and jogged straight forward, if there's one thing I know, it's that this journey is really gonna get me into shape.

I ran around the corner only to be greeted by the biggest bull dog cross with actual bull thing on steroids that I'd ever seen in my life. It carried a giant spear, was wearing armour and seemed to be walking like a human.

The moment it's gaze landed on me, it charged forward, mooing like a bull and making me jump back behind the corner I'd just come from behind.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"I breathed out heavily."Okay! Nothing in this world surprises me anymore!"

I watched as it slowly backed back up beside me, not even looking at me as it heads back to where it originally was.

"Okay, so that's a moblin..."I muttered out to myself."Easy peasy."

I jumped out from around the corner once again and looked over at the big guy with a giant shiny spear.

"HEY BIG BOY! ON GUARD!"I yelled out in a joke.

The moblin turned to me and readied to charge at me once again, causing me to jump back behind the corner. Once it had rushed past me like a solo stampede, I quickly ran out behind it and ran straight down, a ladder caught my gaze so I quickly climbed up it.

I found myself stood on top of the maze, I could see the forest temple in my sights, I just needed to make sure that I didn't fall down to the many moblins that seemed to surround the maze.

"Okay, I've made this slightly easier on my part."I mumble out to myself.

I quickly rushed, jumping from wall to wall, almost like they were stepping stones, unlike I reached the end and I could jump down to the stairs.

The ground shook, dirt flew and I found myself face to face with one giant ass Moblin who seemed to be holding a club.

"Thee, thi, tho thumb to you too big guy."

My joke went in vain as he pummelled the ground once again and knocked me off my feet. Whilst lay on the ground, I stared at the moblin, a small amount of anger now brewing within me.

"Fine, lets play."

I pulled my sword out and held it firmly in my grip, a scowl now aiming at the moblin before me.

I rushed towards him, deciding to take danger on head first, it was a thrilling feeling, one that made an adrenaline build up inside of me.

When he'd move to pummel the ground to the right, I'd quickly jump to the left and then repeat the sequence to the right.

Once I reached its feet, I buried my sword handle deep into the moblin's right leg, it let out a horrifying screech in pain. I quickly yanked the sword out and repeated the action on his left leg, the same screech escaped it.

I yanked the sword out once again, I felt the moblin lose balanced and I watched as it fell backwards and pummelled into the dirt, its body rippled like it was boiling alive before it liquified into the dirt.

To my disbelief some shiny, red, ruby looking jewels were left where it's body once lay.

"No way, these must be rupees."I mumbled out to myself.

I quickly gathered them and stuffed into my pocket, not wanting to waste anymore time.

I rushed up the stairs to be greeted by that same person who gave me the sword and shield back at the Kokiri village.

"Sheik..."I gasped out.

"Do you remember the songs we used to be taught?"Sheik questioned me.

"Songs?"I muttered out in confusion.

"They will become very important on your journey Lauren. Try to remember them. Try to remember us."Sheik sounded desperate as they spoke.

And in a puff of smoke they disappeared again and all that was left in my sights, was the forest temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for  
> more.


	8. The hero's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time in Link's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy!

** Links POV **

_*Memory*_

"I mean, it's not like I don't appreciate the attention, I just wished people would leave me alone sometimes."Lauren rants out to me.

It was nightfall and myself and Lauren were both sat by the river in Hyrule field. Lauren was washing the blood off her hands into the river whilst I sat on the grass, scanning the area. She'd been doing surprisingly good in combat, not that I expected her to be bad, I'd had faith.

Her blue eyes landed on me and I nodded at her to ensure her that I was listening to what she was saying, even if I was on guard at the same time, too many Skalchild's and Poes lurked around these fields at night.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you Link."

I shook my head at her, she wasn't boring me, it was actually nice to have someone talk to on the journey, it'd be a very lonely road without her and I'd actually grown attached to her.

She sighed out heavily and shuffled back to sit beside me, my eyes widened as I felt her rest her head on my shoulder, something that she'd never done before in our days together.

"I don't want to go back."

Her words made me frown to myself, I didn't want her to go back either but going to Zora domain was going to be tricky for one person, she'd be better back at the castle with Zelda.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let myself fall back on the grass, letting her fall beside me, her head using my arm as a pillow.

We just lay there looking at the stars in silence, our eyes would occasionally meet and I'd noticed that her cheeks would flush a pink shade.

There was so much that was perfect about this moment.

_*Present time*_

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, I couldn't think of that right now. She's gone. She's dead. I watched her die myself when Zelda escaped with Impa, I just wished that I'd helped her.

There was so much that I wanted to tell her. There was so much that I no longer could tell her.

I looked at the boss key in my hands and held it up towards the door, time to take on whoever hid behind this door.

"Hey! Wait up!"

A voice called from behind me, I quickly drew my sword and whipped around to see a blue eyed girl around my age, with side braided brow hair.

This girl was dressed very peculiar, she wore a green shoulder-less olive green shirt with light blue pants made of a strange material and black leather like boots. How strange.

My eyes furrowed in confusion once my eyes landed on her Kokiri shield and sword. She held what seemed to be a makeshift bow in her hands which were now held up in submission to me.

"Link..."The girl spoke up once.

My eyes hardened on her, how did she know my name? Did she know me? Did I know her?

I tilted my head at her, not trusting her enough to speak in reply to her. Not that I'd speak to her anyway.

"Do you not remember me?"She questioned me.

As strange as it was, she did seem very familiar. Her eyes, her hair, her attitude... everything seemed familiar about her, yet I couldn't put a pin on who she was so I just continued to stare at her with hardened eyes.

"You know what... forget it, we'll talk about it after we've kicked the boss's ass..."The girl waved me off.

My eyes widened at her words as she took a few steps to stand beside me, taking the key from my hands and unlocking the door as I remained stunned by her attitude.

This girl was just going to walk into battle like it was absolutely nothing, like it was simply child's play, which to me it actually was at one point.

I watched her as she walked through the door, stopping by the small ramp to turn around and look at me with those big familiar blue eyes.

"You coming or am I going to have to do this by myself?"The girl joked out to me.

I forced my feet to follow after her, my eyes never leaving hers as I approached her, watching the mischievous smirk that crossed her lips at my stunned state.

We walked up the ramp together, the small arena seemed empty that was until some spikes popped up blocking the exit.

"Link! The paintings!"The girl exclaimed.

My eyes followed to where she was pointing and I noticed that there was a horse growing larger, it was coming down a pathway in the painting, the horse was mirrored in another painting. It was like a illusion.

I drew my sword and placed a defensive hand in front of the girl, gently pushing her behind me. Although I didn't know her, I didn't want her to get hurt and even though she'd just walked in here like it was nothing, I didn't know how good she was in combat.

The horse leaped out of the painting and I came to a realisation that this was Ganondorf and his horse.

_*Flashback*_

Dark laughter echoed through the night as the bridge to castle town lowered and a pure white horse rode out, fleeing the kingdom. That horse was occupied by Impa who held Princess Zelda safely in her arms.

I noticed something drop into the moat.

I watched with disbelief filled features as a giant dark horse stopped on the bridge, a giant man saddled upon it but it wasn't just any man.

This man's skin was a deathly shade of grey, his hair and beard were ginger. He was wearing a warriors type of armour, along with an expression filled with pure evil.

"Argh! I lost her! First her sister was uncooperative, now this."

This was Ganondorf.

His evil filled eyes landed on me as a wide, sadistic grin crossed his features.

"You! Over there! Little kid! You must have seen the white horse that galloped past here just now! Which way did it go?"

Silence, I refused to speak anything about Zelda's location.

"Answer me!"

I simply backed away from Ganondorf, shaking my head at him.

"So, you think you can protect them from me. You've got guts kid but so did other princess and that didn't do her any good."

Out of anger at the mention of Lauren's name, I drew my sword in one hand and held my shield firmly in the other.

Mockery laughter escaped Ganondorf's lips at my forward gesture that was very obviously aimed at him.

"You want a piece of me? Very funny. I like your attitude."

Suddenly, he raised his hand and began to summon some sort of magic, I watched bewildered, wondering what it may be, I soon found out when it hit me and sent me flying backwards, a high pitched scream left my lips at this.

I was only eleven.

"That's only half of what she got. Pathetic little fool. Do you realise who you're dealing with? I am Ganondorf and soon, I will rule the world."

And with a rear of his horse and a kick of dirt and dust from the horses shoes, Ganondorf took off after Zelda.

The glowing light that was emitting from the entrance to castle town was what I cared more about right now.

 _"Quick! It's Lauren!"_ Navi squeaked out.

_*Present time*_

"Link! Watch out!"Both this girl and the Navi yelled out.

I found the girl tackling me out of the way of a magic ball and to the floor as Ganondorf hoped into another painting.

I let my eyes fall on her as she stood back up, helping me up with her in the process.

"We've got to shoot him, keep to the outer ring, his lightning won't hit us there."The girl comments as she readies an arrow with her bow.

I nodded at her, slightly confused on how she knew that but I didn't question it. I decided on pulling out my own bow and arrow and copying her own actions whilst offering her an acknowledging nod of my head.

"I've always wanted to shoot this guy."The girl simply mumbles out to herself.

I couldn't help but side glance her, confusion taking over my thoughts at her words. The people of Hyrule really hated Ganondorf after he'd took over, it's no surprise. I hate him too.

"He's coming out from one of these, you get one painting, I'll get the other."The girl practically orders me.

I didn't argue with her either, I took the painting in which she wasn't aiming at. Ganondorf leapt out of the painting on my side and I fired at him, hitting him thankfully, he let out a shriek of pain from the arrow hitting him directly in the chest.

"Yes! Nice shot Link!"The girl exclaimed out as she praised me, this was new.

I couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto my lips at her reaction to my shot, I'd never been praised before, this was new.

"There..."The girl gestures to two other paintings.

We both took a stand like before and aimed at separate paintings. Ganondorf leapt out from her side this time and she quickly fired without hesitation, hitting him directly in the head, something in which she seemed pretty proud of herself for doing.

"I'm getting the hang of this shooting thing."The girl mutters out to herself, signifying to me that she's clearly new to this.

Ganondorf leapt out of the centre painting this time and both myself and the girl fired at him at the same time, both hitting him in a shoulder each.

Now, he wasn't going back into the paintings, he fired a magic ball at the girl, so to return the favour from early, I quickly knocked her out of the way and to the floor.

I raised my hand and gestured for her to stay down on the floor, this was my battle to finish, not hers.

I drew my sword on Ganondorf and once he fired his next magic ball at me, I slashed at it with my sword, hitting it back in his direction which he did in return, sending it back to me. It was like a match of tennis.

Eventually, after multiple games of hitting the magic ball back and forth, this fake Ganondorf, was defeated.

"Hey Kid, you did quiet well. It seems like you might be gaining some slight skill but you have only defeated my Phantom. When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!"

An ominous voice rang out from the shadows, making the girl jump back slightly, standing close to my side as she did.

"Don't think I don't see you either girl, I know you escaped the shades grasps and even though you have little memory, you are still a vital part to my plan to succession."

The voice rang who we'd come to conclude was Ganondorf's spoke up once again, his words were aimed at the girl who stood with me.

"What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!!"

Ganondorf finally finished his incessant ranting and my eyes landed on the girl beside me who seemed absolutely mortified by Ganondorf's words.

In attempt to reassure her, I placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to meet my gaze and give me a slight smile in appreciation.

A portal then opened in the centre of the room, it caught both mine and the girl's attention and I knew that it was the portal to the chamber of sages but she was obviously very confused.

I gently moved to take her hand, her hand in which she instantly flinched and pulled away from me. Which is what I expected.

So instead, I gestured for her to follow me to the portal which with great hesitation, she eventually did.

The portal took us both to the chamber of sages where we both floated in the air for a while before dropping to our feet.

Saria appeared in front of us both, something which caused me to smile slightly, Saria was one of my childhood friends.

"Thank you, thanks to you I was able to wake up as a sage."

Saria spoke up, her eyes then landed on the girl beside me, whom she seemed to instantly know, I could tell by the way she looked.

"I sense your memories are still hazy. I am Saria, the sage of the forest temple. I always believed that you would come back."

Confusion now filled me at Saria s words, my brows furrowed as I tried to think of people that she could be, both me and Saria grew up knowing the same people.

It wasn't long later that I found myself back at the Korkiri forest, with a green medallion, a strange yet familiar girl and in stood in front of a tiny tree sprout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more!


	9. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Link recognises Lauren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for an emotional Link.

** Lauren's POV **

We both found ourselves back in Kokiri village, I couldn't believe I'd actually remembered how you took the Boss down in the game.

Well, since I remember how this game went, I guess I don't really need to be bothering the hero, as much as I want to stay around, I've realised that the only one I thought knew the answers, didn't even recognise me.

I stared solemnly into the fire which crackled and kept away the darkness, it was absolutely freezing but I wasn't one to complain much besides old and really bad memories and thoughts were keeping me distracted, things that I didn't really want to think about yet I couldn't stop myself from letting them in.

**_*Memory*_ **

"Who even is that?"My boyfriend spoke up, his voice bewildered as he played HIS games on MY Xbox.

He was staring at the poster of my favourite character on my wall which just so happened to be the beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed hero of Hyrule, sat upon his valiant steed, Epona.

"Link."I answered him as my blue eyes stared up at the poster.

"He looks gay."He mutters out in reply to me.

"He's not."I answered him very quickly.

"As far as I know he is."He continues on."He's a shit character anyway."

"He's not. He saves a kingdom single handedly. He's gentle, kind and loyal."I defended him.

"You know what you--"

**_*Present time*_ **

I was snapped out by the snapping of a stick nearby, I jumped up, grabbing my bow and aiming in the direction where the noise came from.

The blonde haired hero came into view, his cerulean eyes landed on me and he offered me a reassuring smile as he passed by me, moving to sit across the fire from me.

"Sorry... I'm still getting used to all of this."I whispered out to him.

He raised an eyebrow in question at my words, not understanding quite what that meant.

** Links POV **

She's still getting used to this? She knew how to take out Ganondorf's phantom yet she's still getting used to this.

There's something important about her, there has to be. Ganondorf knew who she was, Saria knew who she was, why don't I? Am I missing something?

** Lauren's POV **

I felt a little paranoid and nervous as I noticed the hero still staring at me, it was almost like he was trying to figure me out or something stupid.

"I'm thinking of leaving, I don't want to put you in danger?"I voiced out my thoughts.

His eyebrows furrowed at my words before a very noticeable smile formed on his lips, he couldn't help but shake his head at that almost as if to say that it wouldn't necessary.

Our blue eyes locked once again and I couldn't help but admire his features that were dimly light by the campfire in between us.

"Who are you?"His voice suddenly spoke up."Because I can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere."

I blinked a few times at the sound of his voice and I found myself rather speechless, something that he didn't fail to notice judging by his smirk.

"I don't know who I am..."I spoke up the partial truth.

His head tilted in confusion at my answer and I had to avoid his hypnotic gaze, to me, I was still trying to believe that all of this was actually real.

"I'm going to sleep."I muttered out softly.

His eyebrows knitted together as he watched me lay myself down on the hard ground. I turned my back on him but I could feel his eyes on me still.

**_*The dream*_ **

"Ah! Link! Help!"I screamed out.

My eyes flicked down to gaze at the high drop below me, a Goron had knocked me off the ledge of the pathway up to death mountain, I was barely hanging on.

"Don't worry Lauren! I've got you!"Link's high pitch voice spoke up.

It wasn't long before he had grabbed one of my hands and was using all of his body weight to pull me up and back onto safe and stable ground.

Once he'd pulled me back up, we'd rolled over and I'd fallen on top of him, laughing slightly from the adrenaline.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack..."Link mumbles out softly.

I was still chuckling childishly, being the eleven year old that I was, he was looking up at me with that big cheesy grin, that was until the loud bouldering sound came from the top of the mountain again.

Link's eyes widened and I jumped up, him mimicking the action also, he grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly against his body which was pressed up against a wall as the Goron bounced past us both.

"Those things are dangerous..."I muttered out to Link, not even realising how close we were.

**_*Present time*_ **

My eyes slowly flickered open as I awoke, it was still pretty dark, my eyes glanced to the side noticing Link fast asleep, a smile would be on his face and then it would quickly fade and he'd seem pained...I wondered what he was dreaming about.

** Links POV **

**_*Dream*_ **

"I'm going to ask you once more... please don't send me back."She almost begged me with pleading eyes.

My eyes glanced over her, sadness filling them more and more as I looked over her. This was the first time I was self aware in the dream, I could do and say things that I couldn't do when it happened seven years ago.

It was the day we separated and she went back to the castle whilst I went to the Zoe's Domain. The last time I saw here before her death. We were both stood outside the walls of castle town.

"I don't want to..."I spoke up, my tone laced with emotion.

"I can't go back to being locked away in a castle whilst you're out there, risking your life..."She stressed out to me.

A few tears rolled down my cheek at the thought of what happens once I leave.

"I don't want you to..."I whispered out.

Her eyes furrowed at me before she took a deep breath.

"I wrote a song for you."She whispered out to me."It's called the Serenade of waters, would you like to-"

Before she could finish I'd attached my lips to hers, my eyes closing and embracing the moment which never happened, the moment I wish had happened.

Once I'd pulled away from her, her eyes had softened on me, she'd tilted her head and was smiling at me.

"Please don't leave me alone..."I muttered out.

**_*Present time*_ **

"Link wake up!"A female voice yelled out.

I felt two hands on my shoulders and I quickly shot up, nearly head butting the girl that was kneeled beside me, looking over me with concerned eyes.

My eyes felt wet, I must've been crying in my sleep again. I blamed myself for everything that had happened seven years ago and it had stuck with me.

"Are you okay?"The girl spoke up softly, the concern still clear in her eyes.

I looked around, noticing it was late at night and still dark, late or not, I had to go.

"There's somewhere I need to go."

I shot up to my feet, rushing to grab my sword and shield, gearing up ready to go to that special place that I'd made.

"Link we can't get off track!"Navi squeaked out.

"I need to do this."I muttered out in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more.


End file.
